Inevitable manía por una Indeseable Deseable
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: THREE-SHOT Precuela de "Algo ocurre con Malfoy" Weasley no tenía dinero. Draco podía bañarse en cabellos de unicornio si quisiera. Weasley derrochaba felicidad. Draco sólo la anhelaba. Weasley tenía a Granger. Draco… Draco no la tenía.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, nada de ésta historia me pertenece.

Hola :D yo, Ornella, vuelvo con una precuela de "Algo ocurre con Malfoy" esta vez centrada en Draco. Me tomé mi tiempo para escribir estos dos capítulos, porque quería una buena historia. Ustedes me dirán cómo salió :) Espero de verdad que les guste y me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, que me ayudarán mucho. Saludos

Advertencia: Este fanfiction contiene escenas explícitas de Lemon, es decir, relaciones sexuales y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable manía por una Indeseable Deseable<strong>

**Capítulo I**

Una vez más estaba ahí. Los veía, hasta los olía y le molestaba. Se aferraba a su pecho como un parásito apestoso que se negaba a soltarlo.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, la comadreja y la sangre sucia exhibiendo su inmundicia de relación al mundo. Cada vez que volteaba en una esquina tenía que ver que Weasley le susurrara cosas en el oído a Granger y la muy mujerzuela le sonreía incitándolo a más y más. No quería concebir en su mente la clase de cosas que se pudieran estar diciendo si tenía que considerar que eran la pareja más baja que había pisado Hogwarts en años.

Draco sonreía con ironía al pensar que la bastarda se hacía la buena, la beata, la Sor Granger, pero cuando el pobretón le subía las manos a sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa en el gran comedor acariciando sus muslos internos, desaparecía toda esa compostura que mostraba siempre bajo una sutil sonrisa que se empeñaba en ocultar tras un grueso libro. Ella no sabía que el orgullo de Slytherin se daba cuenta de todo cuanto intentaba camuflar.

—"Patética e hipócrita" —pensaba Malfoy con recelo al ver tal maniobra desde su asiento en la mesa.

Y pensar que los profesores tenían preferencias con ella. Incluso su padre le había dicho en más de una ocasión lo avergonzado que se sentía de que una sangre sucia tuviera mejores calificaciones que su propio hijo, un sangre pura innegable y reconocido. Era como si su sola existencia fuera humillante para él.

No sabía cuál de los dos le causaba más repugnancia. Si Granger o Weasley. Ese muerto de hambre parecía un trol en celo cada vez que estaba cerca de Granger. Olía su cuello con frenesí, acariciaba su pelo como si de seda se tratase e incluso se movía inquieto sobre su asiento como un mocoso suplicando golosinas. A Draco le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en cómo serían sus hijos. Una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre. De seguro serían tan idiotas como su padre y reemplazarían a Longbottom en las peores calificaciones. De la madre tendrían esa afición por los libros, pero nada sacarían estudiando teniendo el cerebro del tamaño de una grajea.

Imaginarlos a ellos dos compartiendo el lecho lo enfurecía. No entendía cómo podían darse actos tan asquerosos dentro del mundo de la magia. Contaminar la sangre de esa manera. Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto deseaba que Salazar hubiera cumplido con su cometido y de paso borrar ciertas familias de magos que parecían no valorar el poder que tenían sobre esos seres inferiores, familias como los Weasley.

El día de mañana Granger sería la señora Weasley. Ya podía ver su futura y penosa vida viviendo en una casucha y llena de hijos. Sería la madre de niños pecosos y retardados, al igual que su pobretón marido y todos ellos correrían por los pasillos esparciendo su infecciosa impureza que se quedaba pegada hasta en la ropa.

No podía evitar pensar en eso todo el tiempo, todo el día, a cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia. Incluso había llegado a soñar con ello y había tenido que interrumpir su sueño para lavar su rostro sabiendo que no podría limpiar sus pensamientos. Esos ya estaban impregnados.

A eso había que sumarle que San Potter estaba encantado con la situación. Se mostraba muy feliz de que sus miserables amigos fueran tan íntimos. Otro idiota que no sabía distinguir la diferencia entre la escoria y una pareja de verdad, aunque no podía esperar mucho si se emparejaba con la hermana menor de la comadreja Weasley.

Draco sentía que estaba enloqueciendo y no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Al principio le había parecido hasta divertido ver a la sangre sucia sentada sobre su pelirrojo novio, pues eran objeto de las burlas. Luego había pasado a ser molesta hasta que se convirtió en insoportable. Malfoy se preguntaba si es que la situación podía empeorar.

La verdad era que sí, podía empeorar y podía empeorar mucho. No se imaginaba cuánto.

En medio de todas las maldiciones que le lanzaba a la pareja, algo comenzó a aflorar en él además de la rabia ciega que sentía cada vez que los sorprendía dándose excesivos contactos.

Weasley se veía tan cochambrosamente feliz que parecía que se inundaba en la dicha. La vida le premiaba con todo lo que pudiera desear y no era más que un plebeyo carente de virtudes. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de gozar de esa bienaventuranza? Sólo era un muerto de hambre que deshonraba la sangre mágica que corría por sus venas con su mediocre desempeño como mago. Incluso su familia era un asco teniendo más hijos de los que podían mantener como si fueran conejos, solamente instinto y nada de cerebro.

¿Y él mismo? Era un sangre pura de la más alta alcurnia. Hijo único de una prestigiosa y acaudalada familia, los Malfoy. Sus ancestros eran conocidos por el mundo de la magia y todos esperaban lo máximo de él. Hasta sus rasgos lo distinguían de los demás. Su pelo platinado era único así como los ángulos puntiagudos de su rostro y su porte derrochaba una elegancia que hacía que todos se volteasen a verlo aunque fuera con desprecio, pero lo hacían. Sus calificaciones eran las mejores de Slytherin y esa ambición que lo había hecho progresar lo convertía en el orgullo de su casa. Todo en él inspiraba respeto.

Sin embargo, la vida parecía caprichosa con él. Aquello no tenía ninguna lógica para él, porque a pesar de todas las virtudes y los rasgos que lo engrandecían por sobre la mayoría de los magos, no gozaba ni una huella de lo que veía regocijarse a la comadreja pordiosera.

Por eso Draco no podía quedarse tranquilo viendo cómo disfrutaba de cada segundo como si fuera una sanguijuela, absorbiendo todo a su paso sin dar nada útil a cambio. No tenía sentido. Él sabía que superaba con creces en todos los aspectos al miserable ese, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía obtener aunque fuera una porción de lo que él sentía? ¡Se lo merecía, por Merlín! Valía mucho más que él y por razonamiento debía ser recompensado con el doble y hasta el triple de lo que recibía Weasley.

Porque Draco era todo menos feliz y no se explicaba el por qué. Era algo de locos. Tenía amigos y hasta seguidores, una fortuna que podía pagar cien veces los estudios de todos los Weasley si quisiera, mujeres que llenaban su cama cada noche y todos los ojos puestos en él.

En fin, en todos los aspectos era más que Ron Weasley. ¿Por qué no podía también él… ser feliz?

—"¿Qué tiene él?" —se preguntaba analizando los alrededores de esa cara pecosa, en busca de su fuente de felicidad.

Podía descartar de inmediato su falta de dinero, ya que en pasadas ocasiones, cuando se había mofado de la carencia de recursos de su familia, se había mostrado acomplejado. Delataba, de esa forma, que el ser pobre era una preocupación para él.

El platinado negó con su cabeza. Estaba pensando de una manera demasiado superficial. Él, que tenía dinero hasta para vivir tres vida en abundancia sin trabajar a nadie, sabía que el dinero no daba la felicidad, sólo hacía que te olvidaras por unos momentos de la infelicidad, pero era algo muy efímero, era como llenarse con agua para paliar el hambre.

—"Piensa" —se obligaba a sí mismo mientras observaba a Ron en el pasillo yendo a clases— "¿Desde cuándo Weasley muestra esa grotesca sonrisa?"

No había sido hace mucho. Antes sólo se contentaba con llenarse la boca con comida, ya que en su morada no tenía para satisfacer el estómago y aprovechaba las instancias del colegio para no morirse de hambre. De un día para otro empezó a mostrarse más enérgico y redujo ligeramente sus porciones de comida. ¿Todo por qué?

Una silueta femenina atravesó el corredor sin despegar una tonelada de libros de su pecho. Se dirigía al mago menos afín a esos montones de páginas.

Malfoy bufó al comprobar que Granger nuevamente caminaba junto a su novio cogiéndole del brazo como una quinceañera enamorada. Se molestó cuando la leona distrajo al pelirrojo, ya que le era más difícil al acaudalado joven hallar la fuente de la felicidad de Weasley con otras personas interviniendo y eso lo ponía de peor humor.

—"Maldita sea, Granger, ¿será imposible que hasta en las cosas más simples no dejes de estorbar?"

En un impulso sacó disimuladamente su varita de la costosa túnica para hacer caer los libros de la rata de biblioteca para que se concentrara en ellos de una vez por todas, pero en el mismo momento en que pensaba hacer a su varita obedecer, fue cuando vio la luz.

Ahí, ahí estaba. La asquerosa sonrisa de Weasley que imitaba a un niño que veía a su ídolo por primera vez se hacía presente frente a la leona y sus propios ojos grises eran testigos de ello. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Si desde que estaban juntos el pelirrojo se había puesto aún más fastidioso con esa actitud tan absurdamente feliz, comportándose como si fuera el ser más privilegiado sobre la tierra.

Debía ser porque Hermione era únicamente una sangre sucia y a Draco no le cabía en la cabeza que seres como ella pudieran hacer feliz a alguien, pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo y no era como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Bastaba con un mero gesto de ella para que Weasley se regocijara.

Weasley no tenía dinero. Draco podía bañarse en cabellos de unicornio si quisiera.

Weasley no tenía futuro. Draco tenía pasado, presente y un presente cargado con prosperidad.

Weasley no se destacaba en nada. Draco era el orgullo de toda área en la que se dedicase.

Weasley derrochaba felicidad. Draco sólo la anhelaba.

Weasley tenía a Granger. Draco… Draco no la tenía.

_Él __no __la __tenía._

Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo al darse cuenta de lo que carecía mientras la pareja avanzaba ensimismada en ellos mismos, en nadie más.

Pensó por un momento… ¿y si fuera su mano la que recorriera esa rodilla?, ¿y si las atenciones de la leona fueran para él?, ¿y si ella atravesara los pasillos repletos de estudiantes para llegar a él?

¿Saborearía una porción de la dicha?

En un segundo dado la muchacha giró su rostro hacia atrás al sentir una mirada sobre ella y se encontró con unos fijos ojos de serpiente.

Draco rompió el contacto visual de inmediato y decidió adelantarse rápidamente a los tórtolos de Gryffindor. No se quedaría a ver cómo se deleitaban con el otro. Acababa de descubrir que eso no le hacía bien. No sabía bien por qué, pero desde el instante en que se dio cuenta de que Hermione generaba alegría en el pobretón, verlos juntos le provocaba un fuerte apretón en el pecho, como si no le hiciera bien presenciar aquello.

Lo ahogaba, definitivamente lo asfixiaba.

Pensó que esa sensación se iría apagando con los días, pero no fue así. Cada vez que los observaba se sentía más extraño. Ya no sentía rabia como al comienzo, era algo diferente. La furia a él lo energizaba, pero lo que estaba sintiendo lo apagaba, casi amenazaba con extinguirlo.

Se preguntaba qué se ocultaba tras esas gruesas pestañas que cubrían esos ojos aparentemente inocentes y de qué forma sería la figura que disfrazaba con ropas anchas. De seguro Weasley lo sabía y eso lo ponía de malas.

Esa sensación… ¿podían ser celos? Se negó a creerlo. Lo más seguro era que necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades con alguna chica, nada más. No sería para nada complicado si consideraba que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts.

Sí, eso necesitaba. Con llenar su cama un par de noches ya podía dar a Granger por olvidada, borrada, exterminada de su cabeza y de su cuerpo. Pansy era su novia, aunque por arreglo de sus padres, pero nunca le negaba satisfacerlo. Era más, ella lo buscaba siempre y lo sorprendí en más de una ocasión. Sólo tenía que yacer con ella unas cuantas ocasiones.

Una noche se dio cuenta de que la solución a su problema no estaba por ahí, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Se había acostado y dormido en pocos minutos, pero escasos también fueron los minutos en que comenzó a soñar.

_Llegaba __tarde __a __clases __de __pociones, __como __nunca __le __ocurría, __por __lo __que __Draco __apresuró __el __paso __y __entró __al __aula __agitado __por __la __carrera. __Sin __embargo, __no __había __nadie __allí, __nadie __más __que __ella._

—_¿Granger?_

_Efectivamente __se __trataba __de __la __leona __que __se__a parecía __en __su __cabeza, __evitando __que __se __concentrara __en __clases __y __que __tuviera __una __mente __tranquila. __Estaba __sentada __sobre __la __mesa __del __maestro __cruzando __sus __piernas __y __mirándolo __de __una __manera __muy __poco __discreta, __como __si __pudiera __leer __sus __pensamientos. __Lucía __tentadora, __sobre __todo __exhibiendo __sus __muslos __de __esa __manera, __pero __Draco __se __hizo __el __frío, __sin __bajar __de __su __pedestal __de __altanería._

—_¿Qué __rayos __haces __ahí, __sangre __sucia?__No __me __digas __que __ya __espantaste __al __profesor._

_El __tono __irónico __del __muchacho __se __desvaneció __cuando __la __chica __soltó __una __baja, __pero __coqueta __risa __que __hizo __a __Draco __tragar __saliva __ante __lo __extraño __de __la __situación._

—_Nadie vendrá —sonrió mientras bajaba del escritorio pausadamente y caminaba hacia él— Sé que viniste a clases, pero creo que no es lo que necesitas._

_La fémina depositó su dedo índice sobre el pecho del Slytherin y de ahí comenzó a bajarlo hasta llegar más allá de donde era considerado discreto. Eso hizo que el joven inhalara una gran cantidad de aire._

—_G-Granger… —pronunció el chico viendo hacia el techo._

—_Puedo darte lo que necesitas. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo._

_Fue ahí cuando el orgullo de Slytherin bajó su cabeza para vislumbrar los ojos chocolate de la aplicada estudiante brillosos por el deseo. Draco tenía que reaccionar, ¡era una maldita sangre sucia!_

—"_Que se vaya todo el demonio"_

_Y así abandonó su lado racional y permitió que sus bajos instintos tomaran ese lugar. Levantó a la impura por las caderas y la depositó en la misma mesa en que lo había recibido. Sería suya. Borraría cada marca que hubiera dejado Weasley. Removería todo lo que ese perdedor había guarecido en ella._

Sus ojos se abrieron justo en el momento en que se disponía a quitar la ropa interior de la muchacha, destrozando esa posibilidad. Había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño que había hecho crecer su insatisfacción llenando su cabeza de nuevos anhelos y su cuerpo de una lívido latente.

Se observó a sí mismo mientras un par de gotas de sudor bajaban su frente y recorrían su cuello antes de desembocar en su torso. Era una vergüenza tener ese tipo de reacciones con los magos más inmundos de su mundo, pero ahí estaba, hirviendo ante una simple secuencia de imágenes que su misma cabeza había generado.

Esperó a que la sensación de ardor se disipara, pero no fue así. La sangre sucia lo atormentaba despierto, dormido y hasta en sueños.

—Se acabó —se dijo Draco a sí mismo levantándose de la cama.

Se vistió con una bata. Lo joven y tonificado de su cuerpo lo hacía un paisaje tentador para cualquier dama y él lo sabía. El problema era hacerle saber a su anatomía que había mujeres prohibidas. No era como si Weasley se lo impidiera. No, a él no le tenía ni el más mínimo vestigio de miedo. Era su sangre, ¡su maldita sangre!

Pero no importaba. Esa noche pondría a prueba su teoría de deshacerse de todo deseo que tuviera que ver con Hermione. Fruncía el ceño de sólo darle la connotación de necesidad. Era algo que lo abochornaba y con mayor razón debía desecharlo lo más rápido posible.

Con una bata vistió su cuerpo de sangre pura, seguro de sus movimientos y fue con esa misma seguridad con la que fue al cuarto de las niñas sigilosamente para despertar a su novia, Pansy. Así es, al fin sería él quien pidiera, aunque nunca gentilmente.

—Draco, ¿eres tú?

Al principio Parkinson pensó que estaba alucinando o solamente estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño al ver a su novio en medio de la madrugada, junto a su cama y con aires de determinación destellando en sus ojos. Supo de inmediato que no se trataba de una mera visita. Alguien como él sólo podría comportarse así si estaba buscando algo.

—Quiero que vengas. Ahora.

Si bien la Slytherin no estaba a gusto con la extraña actitud de su pareja, tenía en cuenta que si no accedía a lo que él pedía, lo tomaría por la fuerza. Conocía lo suficiente su personalidad para saber que ese camino no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Al menos bajemos en silencio —habló Pansy con voz molesta.

Lo que menos quería hacer el masculino era acatar deseos ajenos, ya que el suyo propio se desbordaba. No tenía control sobre ello, cosa que detestaba aún más que a los impuros.

—Entonces cierra la boca y acompáñame.

Tomó a Pansy de la mano y salieron del cuarto de las niñas con aún más cautela con la que el acaudalado mancebo había ingresado. Sin embargo, el asunto no terminó ahí. Una vez que estuvieron en la sala común, los instintos de Draco se hicieron notar.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó.

Pansy pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Qué se quitara la ropa? Se preguntaba qué clase de patán habría tenido la desfachatez de hechizar a Draco de esa forma.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿tienes idea de en dónde estamos? —reclamó la sangre pura dando cuenta de que se encontraban en la sala común.

No obstante, él era incapaz de ver algo parecido a "la sala común". Draco sólo podía ver sofás de cuero, la oscuridad que reinaba y que estaban solos mientras los demás dormían. Sin mencionar que su mente acudía a la imagen de los muslos de Hermione sin tener piedad con sus principios. Sumando todas esas cosas, le valía un rábano lo que dijera Pansy, por lo que su rostro no experimentó cambio alguno y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirándola.

—¿No lo harás? Perfecto, entonces me encargaré yo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Pansy de pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que al momento de sentenciar su última frase tomó cartas en el asunto y pegó la fémina a su cuerpo con firmeza para que sus labios devoraran lo que sus impulsos suplicaban.

—¿Q-qué? —intentaba pronunciar la joven, pero era inútil.

Las manos de Draco recorrían espalda, cintura, cuello, caderas y más sin parar. Era como si tuviera un hambre insaciable, ya que no le daba a su novia tiempo ni para hablar. Sin duda ella estaba asombrada con esa actitud tan poco común en él, ya que a pesar de que siempre fuera fogoso en cuanto a la intimidad se trataba, nunca se dejaba ir.

Pansy gimió de placer y sorpresa cuando Draco mordió el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para bajar los tirantes de su camisón con los dientes. Quedó expuesta ante el muchacho, aunque él mismo estuviera completamente vestido y la estuviera desnudando con la mirada y con sus acciones.

Lo siguiente fue que la tumbó en el sofá de cuero más próximo y con una sonrisa casi maléfica se posicionó sobre la sangre pura para tocarla más cómoda e íntimamente. Con sus dedos se aventuró por el centro de la chica, estimulando sin dejarla descansar. Difícil era encontrar un ritmo regular entre suspiro y suspiro.

Pansy pensaba que Draco no estaba siendo delicado, pero tampoco brusco. Simplemente se estaba comportando más dominante y demandante de lo normal. Le gustaba y quiso disfrutar ese momento, no buscarle una explicación. Quiso incitarlo para envolverse más en ese particular estado, por lo que comenzó a jugar con su oreja mientras él encontraba con sus dedos su punto más sensible.

—Oh, Draco —suspiró Pansy atrayéndolo por su espalda.

Parecía que una fuerza invisible e irresistible impulsaba al muchacho. Cualquiera que hubiera irrumpido en la escena no habría sabido decir en dónde comenzaba y en dónde terminaba su antojo. La verdad era que sí tenía un talón de Aquiles.

Los pantalones comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en su cuerpo y más aún con la mirada de Pansy con sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos por los repetidos besos. Todo le indicaba que había llegado el momento de culminar con su apetito razón por la cual se apartó un poco para desvestirse.

Iba en el tercer botón de su camisa y le dirigía una mirada cargada de ambición a Pansy cuando sucedió.

En cosa de un segundo vio el rostro de quien trataba de eludir. Vio a Hermione reposando sobre ese sofá con su pecho subiendo y bajando en lugar de Pansy. Naturalmente se asombró de mala manera y no puedo evitar hacerse bruscamente hacia atrás, dejando a su novia aún más confundida

—"¡¿Qué mier…?" —se preguntó el joven en su mente.

No, no podía ser. Era imposible que hasta en sus momentos más íntimos estuviera ella ahí, no podía ser. Si era así terminaría por volverse loco.

Pansy se preocupó, ya que su expresión había cambiado de ridículamente hambriento a la de un ratón asustadizo. Se había puesto aún más pálido de lo normal y no continuaba con sus atenciones. Era como si hubiese visto un boggart.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó la joven colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su novio. Su tono parecía ser más de extrañeza que de preocupación.

Cuando Draco sintió la fría mano de Pansy sobre él, volteó instantáneamente para intentar continuar lo que él había empezado y necesitaba con ardor, pero apenas se enfocó en los luceros de la Slytherin, vio ese rostro que anhelaba y repudiaba con violencia a la vez.

El mundo decía que Pansy lo estaba tocando, pero su mente le estaba jugando una broma de pésimo gusto al hacerle ver a la sangre sucia sabelotodo palpando su hombro.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para alejarla lo más posible de su cabeza, pero resultó infructuoso. Volvía a aparecer cada vez que se esforzaba en tocar a su novia. Era como una maldición inaguantable que lo perseguía. No sabía qué hacer.

—Déjame solo —ordenó Draco secamente sin siquiera mirar a la desnuda muchacha.

—No estés jugando —dijo taimada— No vinimos aquí para nada.

La que estaba jugando era ella, según el Slytherin. Lo que menos tenía en ese segundo era paciencia y Pansy estaba logrando que no la conservara.

—Que te vayas —insistió mirando hacia el suelo.

—P-pero…

—¡Quiero que te largues! —exclamó el joven poniéndose de pié de golpe sin poder contenerse.

Parkinson se dio por vencida finalmente, pues había visto que no tenía caso lidiar con Draco esa noche. Se había comportado muy extraño y lo más seguro era que si seguía insistiendo sólo conseguiría más conductas fuera de lo común que no llevarían a ningún lado.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, tomó su camisón y subió a los cuartos de chicas mientras se vestía. Sólo esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto o escuchado el grito de arrebato de su novio.

Y Draco quedó allí, en medio de la sala común, solo con sus tortuosos pensamientos. Ése era el problema, que estar a solas con sus pensamientos era lo mismo que saborear estar a solas con ella.

Si no podía detenerlo por esa noche, entonces tendría que retrasarlo. Vio que dormir o intentar hacerlo sería la mejor manera de amortiguar esa creciente distracción. Había sido suficiente.

Le costó montones volver a quedarse dormido, pero finalmente lo logró sin tener nuevos sueños que tratasen de su tormento. Ojalá hubiese sido suficiente dormir sus buenas horas, pero tampoco surtió efecto. Estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

Al despertar, Draco intentó que su rutina continuara con normalidad, pero todo había cambiado. Cuando cenaba con sus camaradas, esa motivación para burlarse de los menos afortunados que ellos era distraída por cierta leona que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la mesa de Slytherin. Ella no hacía nada, pero tampoco hacía falta. El sólo hecho de que estuviera allí, respirando en el oído de Weasley hacía que fuera intolerable para Draco.

Porque él sabía. Sabía que no la tenía y que uno de los magos que más despreciaba sí la tenía con él, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Cuándo crees que se le empiece a notar, Malfoy?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, no había puesto nada de atención a la charla que se suponía que estaba teniendo con su grupo en el Gran Comedor. Blaise lo miraba interrogante y expectante, pero aunque quisiera contestar, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Pansy, quien estaba entre el grupo y sabía de la inusual conducta de Draco, quiso ayudarlo.

—A Weasley hija —habló Parkinson— Por la manera en que Potter la protege, ¿no crees que la nena esté siguiendo los pasos de su madre prematuramente?

El resto del grupo rió al unísono por ese chiste que sólo ellos podían encontrar digno de burla.

En cambio Draco hasta había olvidado que San Potter estaba ahí. Qué remedio. Para que dejaran de importunarlo asintió con la cabeza. Así no le harían más preguntas.

Terminaron de comer. Las clases se aproximaban con el paso de los minutos y la mayoría iba al baño o conversaba en los pasillos para pasar el rato antes de tener un buen par de horas de aprendizaje. Draco sólo quería mojarse la cabeza, nada más, pero no lo conseguiría. No lograría atravesar el pasillo.

Caminaba por ese pasaje cuando se detuvo en seco. Pudo comprobar que todos se habían marchado a los pisos de más arriba para sus clases, excepto _ese_ par.

Se escondió rápidamente tras una pared al presenciar a la pareja. Granger llevaba un par de libro en un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre llevaba a Weasley de la mano. Al parecer se disponían ir a clases con los demás, subiendo las escaleras, pero curiosamente notaba cierta resistencia en Ron.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Hermione? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Quiero dejar estos libros en la biblioteca antes de entrar a clases. Si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos fuera.

—Oh, por favor. No me hagas ir a ese lugar. Sabes que odio la biblioteca. ¿No puedes ir después?

—No, no puedo. Si no lo hago ahora, me atrasaré en la devolución.

—Tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes?

—Ron… —se sonrojó la chica.

Entonces Ronald giró a su chica para besarla con romanticismo. A la leona por poco se le olvidó que estaba cargando libros y faltó un pelo para que los dejara caer. Parecían dos tórtolos en medio de estación. Sin embargo, no sospechaban que eran observados con ojos envidiosos llenos de veneno de una mortífera serpiente.

Y mientras rechinaba los dientes de ira, Draco se preguntaba… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? Él no lo había elegido. No había elegido pensar de esa manera de una sangre sucia que no valía ni para besar el suelo que pisaran los magos de verdad. Todo por Weasley. Si el pobretón no se hubiera mostrado tan absurdamente feliz, Draco jamás hubiera visto de manera diferente a una de las personas que más repudiaba.

De repente ya no le parecía corriente, sino más bien única. De pronto Hermione ya no era "la amiga de Potter", sino que era Potter "el amigo de Granger". Cambiaron muchas cosas de golpe, un golpe cuyo aturdimiento era prolongado.

—Vamos Ron, tenemos que ir —pidió con voz de ternura.

—Adelántate. Yo esperaré a Harry. Te veremos allá.

—No lleguen tarde —se despidió la manceba depositando un súbito beso en los labios del pelirrojo antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Ese pelirrojo… ¡maldito Weasley! Sí… era culpa suya. Era responsabilidad de él que estuviera así, que no tuviera paz alguna en ningún condenado rincón de su atormentado ser. Él era el culpable. Ése cerebro de trol que se apoyaba tan atolondradamente en la baranda de la escalera, esperando por el cara marcada.

—"Tú tienes la culpa de todo" —pensó con rencor.

El cuerpo de Draco cobró vida propia, independiente de su mente, cuando comenzó a correr hacia él. Su anatomía no era lo suficientemente grande para contener tanto y en un acto de impulso, cuando Ron observaba la pared distraídamente, fue cuando el orgullo de Slytherin empujó al Gryffindor escalera abajo sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de ver a su atacante. Sólo sintió un par de manos siniestras que lo aventaron varios peldaños abajo.

El pelirrojo quedó inconsciente al instante y fue ahí cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El sonido de unos pasos acercarse dio el impulso necesario para que se marchara de la escena con la misma velocidad con la que había lanzado a Ron.

Estaba ya lejos cuando escuchó varias exclamaciones a lo lejos. Potter ya debía haber llegado a su amigo y nadie lo había visto. A salvo se encontraba. Tenía que calmarse, pero en el fondo Draco comenzaba a entender que esta obsesión estaba condicionando la sanidad mental que le quedaba.

Estar cerca de ellos era tan peligroso como mirarlos. Estaba consciente de eso, porque se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si hubiera habido más gente en las escaleras, de todas maneras habría empujado al desafortunado amante de la mujer que codiciaba.

Tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado de ellos posible. Lo haría porque no podía seguir así, porque simplemente no podía ser. Él era un sangre pura, un auténtico hijo de Merlín y primero tendría que caer Whisky de fuego en vez de lluvia antes que rebajarse al nivel de una impura como Granger.

Eso lo juraba.

…

Estudiar. Draco tenía que estar estudiando la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Se aferraba a cualquier distracción que lo apartara de la tentadora, pero tormentosa imagen de la impura que se había apoderado de lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

Draco Malfoy había concebido en su cabeza que la Biblioteca era el lugar perfecto para escaparse de la realidad. Ahora veía por qué las personas más solitarias del colegio podían pasar días completos en su interior. Sólo el trabajo interminable los hacía escaparse de la verdad, de que eran magos y brujas apenas notados por el resto. Desde luego que él no era así, pero ese sitio lleno de libros de todos los siglos era justo lo que necesitaba para que nadie lo importunase. Bastaba con ver cómo apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa para darse cuenta de que era un vaso de agua a una sola gota de desbordarse.

Nadie se quedaba en la biblioteca después de media noche, naturalmente, ya que estaba prohibido que los alumnos se quedaran tan tarde, pero una cantidad suficiente de galeones podía solucionar eso. Por eso era la hora favorita de Draco para estar en la biblioteca, porque nadie no lo podía molestar a esa hora. Se aseguraba de no tener compañías indeseables o indeseablemente deseables, como Hermione Granger. Aquella mugrosa sangre sucia a la que quería eludir lo más posible, principalmente de su cabeza, pero se volvía cada vez más infructuoso. La imagen de la mano de Weasley sobre la nívea rodilla de la muchacha retornaba a su cabeza.

—"Merlín, no de nuevo" —pensó Draco con frustración intentando enfocarse en la efímera lectura.

Durante ese día, se había tenido que preocupar de las constantes distracciones que generaba la leona. Más temprano, ese día, él con su grupo habían decidido ir al lago para aprovechar el día soleado. Parecía una buena idea, considerando que lo ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse del motivo por el cual le costaba no soñar impurezas. No obstante, el destino había querido otra cosa.

Había que decir que Draco no agradeció lo que se suponía que iba a ser un agradable recreo. Las chicas de Gryffindor habían tenido la misma idea de ir al lago, pero no por la misma razón.

Les había tocado ver a las leonas bañándose en el lago en traje de baño y salpicándose agua como infantes despreocupadas. Irónicamente, a la que más mojaban era a Granger.

…y _maldición_, sí que se veía bien en ese bikini.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Draco se veía cada vez más atraído a la joven y se concentraba menos en su odio por Weasley. Si no era el carácter fuerte de la muchacha, combinado con femineidad, entonces era el balanceo de sus caderas al caminar. No era el único que lo notaba, porque podría jurar que a Zabini también se le fueron los ojos en un momento dado. Draco encontraba casi gracioso que hacía poco le parecía asquerosa y esperaba que Weasley la llevara lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo se había convertido en todo lo que deseaba.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Quería ser él el que estuviera a su lado, cuidando de que las miradas libidinosas de los otros estudiantes no la desnudaran. Él la deseaba.

—"Basta" —se dijo a sí mismo cerrando el libro con fuerza, casi culpándolo de no poder apartarlo de sus conflictos internos.

Lo más patético de todo era que era que ella no se sentía de la misma forma, no debía tener ni idea de lo que él estaba pasando. Debía continuar viéndolo como el Draco Malfoy que todos conocían, incorregible y altanero. No había manera de que concibiera la idea de una sección vulnerable como la que solamente él conocía de sí mismo.

Viéndose a sí mismo, ocupado y todo, no podía apartar sus fantasías con la muchacha. Vaya que se veía apetecible bajo los pupitres. Usaba el viejo truco de que se le había caído accidentalmente la pluma para que cuando la recogiera, tuviera una agradable vista. Era la única ocasión en que podía ver un poco más de piel. Podía parecer particular, pero valía la pena.

Con el sólo pensamiento de entrelazar esas piernas con las de él hacía que algo temblara dentro de él.

—"No es posible… no otra vez" — el platinado se gruñó a sí mismo. Se había producido una masiva erección en sus pantalones la primera vez que había dejado caer su varita para echar un vistazo bajo las faldas de Granger. Por suerte, ni la chica ni nadie lo había notado, pero había estado con las hormonas alborotadas todo ese día. Cuando la joven aparecía en sus pensamientos con su cabello alborotado y sus inocentes ojos observándolo fijamente, instantáneamente su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Nunca había sentido una frustración sexual tan grande. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Con un pesado suspiro, Draco comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón para llegar a sus pantalones. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Después de todo estaba solo. Además, al notar el nivel de su excitación, no le tomaría mucho tiempo finalizar con aquél asunto y volver al estudio.

Inhaló al llegar a su hombría. Al exhalar ya no se veía a sí mismo, sino a la joven de ojos de chocolate con un destello travieso en su mirada. De rodillas frente a él y con una media sonrisa, como si supiera exactamente todo por lo que Draco estaba pasando y lo estuviera disfrutando.

La Hermione que él imaginaba lo acariciaba sin escrúpulos, pero lo hacía lentamente. Más que la Granger come libros que todo el mundo conocía, veía a una leona dispuesta a mucho más de lo que permitían las reglas. Algo en el fondo del chico le decía que podía liberar esos instintos que —según él— Hermione reprimía o no mostraba en su totalidad.

El sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que la temperatura subiera súbitamente. La imaginaba suplicando con esos ojos oscuros por todo aquello que ocultaba.

—G-Granger…—gimió Draco profundamente mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo gentil y suavemente al principio.

La joven que visualizaba a sus pies lo estrujaba vigorosamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Draco cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en esa imagen y no dejarla ir. Tenía en cuenta que al imaginar esas cosas se alejaba cada vez más de su meta de deshacerse de su imagen y de esa insana codicia, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía y el ignorarlo significaría más pesar.

Se consolaba cerrando sus ojos y fantaseando con el hecho de ser él a quien Hermione le dedicara sus atenciones y no a Weasley. Esa comadreja que Draco estaba seguro que no sabía encontrar la diferencia entre una cintura y las caderas de una mujer. Consuelo de tontos, tal vez, pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Sus anhelos se quedaban a salvo dentro de su cabeza y su onanismo dentro de las paredes de la Biblioteca nocturna.

—Granger… —Draco suspiró en una voz rasposa mientras sucias fantasías acerca de su enemiga transcurrían en su psiquis.

Pronto la imaginó tal cual la había visto en el lago, con ese bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación y distaba mucho de ser inocente como lo creían todos en el castillo. En su mente, no era su mano la que le daba placer, sino los labios de Hermione que recorrían desde la base hasta la punta de su masculinidad. El mero pensamiento de ese acto hacía que él apretara más los párpados y lo llevara más cerca del éxtasis.

—¡Granger! —Repitió su nombre una vez más. Sólo que esta vez con un tono más elevado, delatando el placer —Granger, no te detengas.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza con esa tentadora imagen. Era casi como si fuera real. Desesperadamente quería hablarle a la Hermione de su mente para decirle por todo lo que estaba pasando. Que aquello que había comenzado como una simple molestia por verla feliz con Weasley se había vuelto una tortura que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

Sus caricias se volvían cada vez más consistentes y rápidas con todo ese cúmulo de voluntades oprimidas. Cumplía una doble función: la de darse placer con la visualización de la tentadora, pero insoportable Hermione y la de descargar todas sus frustraciones. No le gustaba el método, pero era el único que tenía.

No faltaba mucho. Se entregó a su ficción.

—¡Hermione! —Draco gritó por primera vez el nombre de la muchacha mientras alcanzaba el clímax y sus líquidos fluían.

Junto con la sangre hirviendo, la imagen de Hermione se desvaneció. Podía estar tranquilo por esa noche, al menos eso esperaba. No le agradaba darse placer él mismo, sobre todo cuando en teoría no lo necesitaba. Ahora tenía que terminar de leer ese libro para cansarse lo suficiente para dormir en menos de cinco minutos cuando estuviera en su cama. No quería tener tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Pronto estaba a acabar de limpiarse, cuando su sangre se heló más que la de una serpiente.

_¡CRASH!_

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas. Me he demorado en este capítulo, pero les tengo una explicación: 1. Entré a la universidad 2. Decidí hacer un** THREE-SHOT** en vez de un Two-shot, ¿por qué? porque el segundo capítulo me había quedado un poco flojo y no se justificaba a la secuela, así que lo escribí de nuevo e hice un capítulo más :)

Me ha gustado recibir sus reviews y pienso contestarlos todos en este momento:

Saki: Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado este Draco, es precisamente como me gusta encarnarlo. Todo el mundo sabe que es mimado y egoísta, por lo que escribí acerca de cómo es el deseo para alguien así. Voy a ver cómo seguir mejorando.

FrutillaConLecheCondensada: Amo tu nick xD Hablando ahora en serio es grato saber que cuento con una lectora fiel. Me hace feliz escribirte :)

Lidia: Lamentablemente no seguí con este capítulo tan rapidín (ok, fue lento xD) ¿Por qué Malfoy y Granger? Buena pregunta. En mi caso creo que nos identificamos con Hermione y amamos a Draco como cosa nuestra, entonces para visualizarnos con él nos encarnamos en Hermione y además que la relación de odio y amor se separa por una línea muy fina.

shiver: Ya ves que no soy muy rápida porque soy una perfeccionista paranoica y todo cuando se trata de algo que me interesa. Espero que te guste este capítulo y la historia en general lalallala

Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister: Te hice caso xD tenías razón, le daba para más, aunque no para 10 o más capítulos como un long-fic, pero creo que tres bien hechos y con bastante para leer lo puede copensar. Deseo que te guste :)

Luriana: ¿quién no se ha imaginado eso? xD hay que hacer feliz a Draquito, por supuesto :D pero lo dejé sufrir esta vez.

BellaJet: Me gusta dejar en suspenso las historias :D considero que logra atrapar.

Nanis88arg: Muchas gracias! Me gusta ver lectoras fieles, para ti también van estas continuaciones. Creo que seguiré haciendo Dramione :) y a la vez intentaré compatibilizarlo con todo.

Emily': Te lo agradezco mucho. Eres la que menos tuvo que esperar para la continuación. Aún queda un capítulo más.

Para terminar les pediría por favor si encuentran fallas en la redacción o en la otrografía me informaran para cambiarlo. Muchas gracias. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo dos.

* * *

><p>Inevitable manía por una Indeseable Deseable<p>

Capítulo II

_CRASH_.

El platinado sintió que podía saltar diez metros en el aire cuando sintió el sonido de un montón de libros cayendo en un rincón de la biblioteca a través de sus oídos. Lo primero que hizo fue subirse los pantalones y abrocharse el cinturón. Había alguien ahí justo en uno de sus momentos más íntimos. Si no hacía algo, el asunto podía ponerse feo.

—¡¿Qué infiernos? ¡¿Quién está aquí?

¡Maldición! Sólo alguien muy idiota o muy desorientado deambularía por los pasillos para llegar a la biblioteca a esa hora. Él podía darse esa libertad porque había sobornado a todo aquel con poder para perjudicarlo, pero no conocía a nadie más con ese poder en Hogwarts interesado en entrar a la Biblioteca cuando todos los demás dormían.

—"Mierda, detesto la intromisión de esos novatos de primer año" —pensó visiblemente molesto.

Se concentró en localizar el lugar de donde había venido el ruido. No había escuchado pasos, por lo que dedujo que tal persona debía continuar en la habitación.

Había terminado de arreglar su vestimenta cuando se dirigió al lugar de donde había salido ese ruido. A través de los agujeros de los estantes pudo distinguir una sombra y supo que no había errado, alguien estaba con él. Sobó la parte de atrás de su cuello en señal de frustración mientras giraba en el estante para encarar a tal figura. No le importaba de quién se tratase, con tal de que mantuviera cerrada la boca.

—Dices media palabra de esto y…

Instantáneamente, sus palabras fueron cortadas por la vista frente a él. Vio que no había ningún enclenque de primer año, solo una Gryffindor de cabellos alborotados en el piso y rodeada de libros.

Hermione palpó su cabeza, justo en donde varios libros habían caído burscamente sobre ella. Una mirada de mortificación cruzada por sus facciones. Sintió que su garganta se secaba de golpe cuando hizo contacto visual con esos ojos grises. Él parecíaestar igual de mortificado que ella.

—¿G-Granger?

Al sentir que su mandíbula cedía, Draco tuvo que arreglárselas para hablar aunque fuera un par de palabras coherentes.

—¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

No tenía ningún sentido. Se suponía que los alumnos no tenían permitido ocupar la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente del piso sacudiendo sus ropas para no ver a la cara a Draco. Estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas encendidas así lo evidenciaban.

—Lo-Lo siento. Vi la luz encendida afuera de la Biblioteca y vine a revisar que todo estuviera bien, p-pero ya me voy —Balbuceaba tapando su boca con una de sus manos, a un paso de morderse las uñas nerviosamente.

Las mejillas de Malfoy estaban igual de coloradas que las de Hermione y muy pronto se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia el piso. ¿Había escuchado todo?, ¿sabía lo que había estado haciendo?, ¿por qué estaba despierta, en primer lugar? Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: A Hermione le tocaba hacer ronda esa noche.

_Malditos sean todos…_

—Creo que fue mala idea, será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione hizo el además de irse, pero Draco no se lo permitiría.

—No tan rápido.

Le cerró el paso de inmediato y la puso de espaldas a ese mismo estante mientras sus masculinos brazos la encerraban.

La respiración de la fémina se aceleró. Ni siquiera se atrevía ni a toser. Podía ser que Draco estuviera igual de incómodo que ella, pero no lo demostró. Mostró la determinación que lo caracterizaba para que ella contestara un par de preguntas.

—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó directamente.

El corazón de la Gryffindor latió aún más rápido. Se sentía como un ratón arrinconado por su felino depredador, o tal vez era una serpiente la que la acechaba. Sin opciones, sin escapatoria, sin ninguna salida y sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil, con sus labios entreabiertos incapaces de articular palabra.

—"No hablará" —pensó Draco.

Tenía métodos para sacar las respuestas que quería.

—Estás aquí hace bastante rato, supongo. Me viste, ¿cierto? Al menos debiste haberme escuchado —habló Draco intensamente.

Él dedujo que aún si la chica lo hubiese únicamente escuchado, hubiera sabido lo que había estado haciendo. Por algo se mostraba tan nerviosa y angustiosamente ansiosa por irse.

Hermione mordió sus labios nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada al piso sin saber qué contestar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas al investigar esa inusual luz que emanaba del interior de la Biblioteca y lo peor había sido dejarse llevar por sus nervios y apoyarse demasiado brusco en el estante.

Ahora se daba algo muy singular. Si bien eran enemigos y los separaban muchas cosas, estaban siendo obligados a saltarse esas vallas por la fuerza invisible del descubrimiento de secretos tan íntimos como el que la leona había presenciado.

Draco podía leer ese cúmulo de cosas que se apreciaba a través de las rendijas de las irises de su prisionera.

—Sí me viste, ¿verdad? Dime cuánto viste —demandó el muchacho.

Con un pequeño asentimiento de su parte, Hermione clavó sus ojos en el sitio entre sus pies como si estuviese a punto de hacer un agujero en él y le contestó a su enemigo con la esperanza de que así la dejara ir.

—T-Todo.

Así que había visto todo. Si así era entonces Malfoy ya no tenía esa barrera de frialdad y burla que lo protegiese.

Pensó que si ella llegaba a saberlo, sería su perdición, pero sorpresivamente se sintió internamente mucho más liviano, como si hubiese estado cargando en sus espaldas un pesado fardo de leña durante un largo trecho y por fin podía dejarlo en el suelo.

Miró intensamente a Hermione a sus ojos chocolates que ahora temblaban bajo su mirada. ¿Qué haría ella ahora que sabía que estaba entre los lujuriosos pensamientos de uno de sus peores enemigos? No parecía tener ni el más mínimo vestigio de una idea de qué hacer. No se movía, al menos no voluntariamente. Temblaba como la cascabel de una serpiente.

Se acercó más aún al rostro de la muchacha, estando a sólo centímetros. Era como si la estuviese examinando, pero ese acto sólo la desestabilizaba más.

—Malfoy, Por favor —pronunció la chica— Ya te contesté. Sólo deja que me vaya —rogó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Misteriosamente, esa forma de referirse a él descolocó al platinado, como si estuviese completamente fuera de lugar. Porque "Malfoy" significaba una gran distancia entre ellos. Traducía todo lo que los separaba: prejuicios, la sangre, el bando al que pertenecían y muchas otras cosas vanas.

Ahora que se daba la ocasión en que esas barreras no tenían fuerza y finalmente cedían, ella se esmeraba en reconstruirlas cuando él lo único que quería tenerla cada vez más cerca. Era peor que un mal chiste, era una pésima broma.

—Malfoy… —pronunció el joven.

Rió por lo bajo sin apartar sus brazos de los costados de Hermione. Simplemente le parecía que la vida actuaba como una verdadera arpía con él. No era nada nuevo que el destino no lo favorecía últimamente, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara. Acababa de decidir que eso se acabaría.

—¡Malfoy! —esta vez lo exclamó, casi de voz en grito.

Hermione sintió miedo.

—¡Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! —repitió el varón con ira.

Tomó a la chica frente a él de los brazos y pegó su propia frente con la de ella. Quería plantarle un buen par de cosas a Hermione para que no se le olvidaran nunca. El hurón actuaba como lo que era, como un depredador y ella era la presa. Su presa.

—¡No sabes cuánto odio que me llames así!

—¿Qué haces?, ¡Suéltame! —exigió la fémina.

En un acto de desesperación, Hermione se apresuró a sacar su varita para poder defenderse, pero era un movimiento demasiado predecible y fue Draco mismo quien desestabilizó a la muchacha en sus brazos lo suficiente como para que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y su varita fuera a parar bajo la oscuridad de un estante.

—Ni lo pienses. Ahora que te tengo así vas a tener que escucharme. Te guste o no.

En medio del forcejeo, Hermione se permitió efectivamente escuchar a su reciente captor. Había captado el tono de necesidad en la voz de Draco de expresar un cúmulo de cosas, cosas que tenía atoradas y requerían con urgencia salir. Aún así sentía miedo. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, porque ocurrían cosas que jamás esperó de las personas menos esperadas.

Draco enfocó sus ojos grises en la leona, no con la intención de asustarla o someterla, sino con el propósito de que lo escuchara.

—Te deseo —dijo simplemente— Como jamás quise desear a nadie.

Hermione dejó de intentar huir y sólo se concentró en las palabras de Draco y en seguir respirando, pues lo que el hurón había dicho por poco le cortaba la respiración. Nunca, ni siquiera Ron le había dicho con anterioridad que la deseaba y ahora su enemigo estaba ahí, confesándole que no la repudiaba, al menos no en cierto sentido.

Se preguntaba si el no haber puesto empeño en Adivinación era la causa de no haber prenunciado lo que estaba viviendo. Ni siquiera sabía qué rostro poner. Sólo buscaba en el puntiagudo rostro del joven platinado una señal que le dijera que estaba hechizado o que se trataba de una mala broma.

Cuando el masculino se percató de que ella no lucharía, se apartó un poco hacia atrás para observarla con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —continuó Draco con voz neutra y arrastrada, como era su costumbre. Como si se tratase de una conversación común y corriente— ¿Crees que yo busqué esto, desear a una sangre sucia como tú? ¡No puedo ni tocar a mi novia sin que se me presente tu maldita cara!, ¡¿Puedes entender eso, cómo crees que yo me siento?

Ella estaba atónita escuchándolo. Estaba tan absorta que olvidó que hasta hacía sólo unos segundos lo único que quería era escapar de su vista. Fue esa intención lo que hizo que Draco la soltara, pues sabía que no se iría.

—¡N-No lo sé!

—¿Que no lo sabes? —interrogó Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica— Deberías ser capaz de responderlo. Se supone que eres la más lista de la clase, ¿no?

Por unos momentos el joven dibujó en su faz una falsa mueca de asombro, casi burlándose de la Gryffindor, haciendo que ella temiera aún más sobre los impredecibles movimientos de Draco.

—Ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca fuiste la más lista, ¿cierto? Si realmente hubieses sido tan superdotada como todo el mundo cree que eres, te hubieras dado cuenta…

Acarició una mejilla de la joven, sabiendo que con cada acción nueva que estaba tomando se acercaba cada vez más a que no pudiera ser el mismo Draco con ella. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese tacto. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que seguía, pero tampoco iba a huir.

—Te hubieras dado cuenta de que te observaba debajo de la mesa —susurró tibiamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo no se había percatado? A nadie se le caía la pluma para escribir tantas veces en clases. Sin embargo, jamás le puso atención. Ahora entendía por qué debió haberlo hecho. Tal vez así hubiera predicho lo que estaba pasando, que Draco estuviera más cerca de ella de lo que jamás estuvo contándole los más fatídicos de sus secretos.

—Te hubieras percatado de que te hasta memoricé ese bikini que llevaste. Ese bikini blanco que mostraba los hombros. Era yo quien los deseaba, ¿no lo notaste?

Ella sabía a qué bikini se refería y ahora que lo recordaba un grupo de Slytherin había estado cerca en el momento en que ella con unas compañeras habían decidido ir a refrescarse, pero jamás esperó que fuera precisamente quien la contemplase con ojos lujuriosos.

El chico hizo una pausa antes de acercarse al oído de la leona, como si fuese a contarle un secreto. El aroma del peligro llegaba a los orificios nasales de la Gryffindor.

—Si hubieras sido la más lista, hubieras deducido que no es la primera vez que me toco pensando en ti.

—No me hagas esto —pidió Hermione.

—¿Qué no te haga esto?, ¡pero si tú y esa comadreja que tienes por novio comenzaron todo esto! —recriminó el platinado.

Eso no le sonaba para nada a la leona. Ella nunca le había dado ninguna muestra de afecto ni nada a Malfoy y menos Ron. Ellos vivían su vida independiente de lo demás y no tenía sentido que el hurón hiciese tal acusación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Qué pregunta más original, Granger. ¿La sacaste de algún libro? —preguntó el chico sarcásticamente— ¿Sabes por qué no puedes entender como me siento, ni el por qué no te suena que te responsabilice a ti y a Weasley?

Ahí Draco se acercó tan velozmente a la chica, arrinconándola contra la pared, que ella inhaló profundamente en cosa de un segundo. Estar tan cerca de él la hacía titubear. Ella, que eran tan segura sobre muchas cosas de las que los demás dudaban, se mostraba tan insegura como un infante. La serpiente inhaló el aire alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, cuando al igual que yo, eres una egoísta innata —susurró a su oreja— Sé que esto te suena de alguna forma.

—No… —negó Hermione con la cabeza.

—Sabes que es cierto, Granger. Ya no aparentes —se alejó nuevamente el platinado sin quitar su vista de encima—Yo los observaba todo el tiempo y tú ni siquiera lo notaste. De Weasley me lo esperaba porque es un idiota, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo tú no lo eres.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces seguida raudamente. ¿Malfoy le estaba haciendo un cumplido? Bastante indirecto, sí, pero lo era. Tal vez tenía razón y sí era una egoísta. ¿De qué otra manera se pasaría ocupando todo su tiempo en estudiar? De todas formas, el beneficio de ese esfuerzo era solamente para ella. Pensaba en ella, en nadie más.

Las pupilas de Draco esta vez se pusieron más brillantes con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con ese fracasado, Granger?

Esta vez fue ella quien no pudo apartar la vista del hurón. Aunque él no lo fuese a saber nunca, ella también se había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad.

—Lo amo.

Las facciones de Draco no cambiaron al oír eso. Esperaba de todos modos que ella contestara algo así. Alguien tan correcta como ella nunca admitiría mantener una relación con alguien que no amase o por lo menos no viera como algo más que una amistad.

—No lo creo. Engaña a todos los que quieras. A Weasley, a Potter y a los profesores. No me importa. Conmigo ese mecanismo no funcionará. Así que comienza a dejarlo, porque me está molestando.

No era justo que él la descubriese así —pensaba Hermione— pero así lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía en un juicio en el cual el juez y el jurado eran la misma persona: él.

Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor de Hermione, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ésa era la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, a quien intentaba desenmascarar frente a ella misma, porque era incapaz de verse. Sólo veía lo que se suponía que tenía que ser.

—Cómo estás con él no lo entiendo y no me interesa saber, pero eso marcó todo. Aún no consigo concebirlo. Lo haces feliz a él sin que te ofrezca nada, pero te aseguro que él sería la última persona en hacerte feliz. Lo sabes.

Draco detuvo su paso un momento mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Sabes, Granger? Para ser tan inteligente, no actúas tan brillante.

Escuchó un sollozo repentino. Al ver las mejillas de la manceba más inteligente de su clase pudo comprobar que una lágrima caía por cada una de ellas sin emitir mayor sonido.

Él se acercó nuevamente hasta pegar su nariz con la de ella. Esta vez, Hermione no desvió la mirada ni miró hacia el suelo. No se sentía amenazada por Draco.

—Quizás el pensar que yo podría darte mil veces más de lo que él te da me ha hecho desearte así. Ya no soporto ver que te toque. No ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

Y Draco comenzó a acercar su boca a la de ella muy pausadamente, tal y como si estuviera saltando de estrella en estrella, dejando que sus destellos lo guiaran. No había prisa.

—Y yo sé… que no me rechazarías —susuró el joven acercando a Hermione hacia él por su cintura.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes? —interrogó Hermione casi sin poder respirar.

Draco se detuvo a un milímetro de sus labios y se sonrió como alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin vacilaciones.

—Tú… no me estás deteniendo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco terminó de inclinarse y firmemente depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, reclamando su boca como suya. Un pequeño suspiro se formó en su garganta al sentir que uno de los brazos de Draco la estrechaba a su cuerpo, logrando que el calor de ambos fuera compartido.

Desapareció Ron, Pansy y todos los demás. Y todo esto sin una pizca de magia.

Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y se rehusó a romper el beso. Sentía su lengua acariciar desesperadamente su labio inferior y ella le concedió la entrada. En cosa de segundos, él hizo ingresar su lengua en la cavidad de la mujer que le había quitado la paz de sus noches de sueño y saboreó el gusto a cerezas de su boca. Para agrado de él, la joven le correspondió en otro furioso beso y recíprocamente sintieron el gusto del otro. Era perfecta pasión personificada y la única sangre de la que se preocupaban, eran de la que hervía en sus cuerpos.

Draco se sintió duro nuevamente mientras sentía los pechos de la chica presionar contra su echo mientras ella dejaba que él la acercara más y más. Un menudo gemido escape de sus labios cuando sintió que Draco acariciaba sus glúteos sin dejar de invadir su boca. Mariposas inundaban en una gran bandada el estómago de Hermione mientras la lengua del hurón escapaba de su boca a su cuello, construyendo una ruta de sensaciones a su paso. Fue tanto así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, creyendo muy temerosamente dentro de ella que si no memorizaba cada nervio estimulado, se olvidaría por completo de algo tan deleitoso como aquello. Se negaba a dejarlo ir, aunque todo fuera provocado por alguien que le había deseado la muerte en más de una ocasión.

La joven leona siempre calculaba todos sus pasos, muchos de ellos instruidos por los principios que se suponía que eran la base de la moral y el sentido común, pero esto… ¿esto qué era? Siempre había aprendido de todos los detalles técnicos de cada texto que demostrara serle útil funcionalmente hablando, pero jamás se atrevió a palpar una novela de amor, o por lo menos de un encuentro tan fogoso como el que estaba viviendo. No se lo había permitido.

A pesar de todo ello, ahí estaba, dejando que uno de sus peores enemigos la hiciera enfrentar aquello que tanto le aterraba, dejar ir su permanente control.

Draco sintió repentinamente una presión casi dolorosa entre su cuello y su hombro derecho, lo más probable era que Hermione estuviera dejando ir su reprimido fuego saboreando con frenesí su cuello que soltaba poco a poco, pero él no le dio mucha importancia.

De pronto la chica no sintió que él la estuviera tocando. Esperaba que no se hubiera arrepentido, pero para corroborarlo abrió sus ojos con lentitud hasta darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Draco la estaba observando con una mirada muy particular. Sus plateados ojos estaban fijos en ella, examinándola casi con descaro y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Hermione sintió irregularizada su respiración con ese hombre aprisionándola con su energía. La chica se preguntó si acaso así se sentía ser hipnotizada por el movimiento de una serpiente. Entonces Draco, acariciando su barbilla con su índice y pulgar rompió el silencio de palabras.

—¿Sabes, Granger? Puede que sea yo el que se haya desquiciado…

Arrastró las palabras mortalmente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos desde la cintura de Hermione hasta sobre sus pechos, justo en su acelerado corazón y volvió a sonreír con sus penetrantes ojos.

—… pero creo que la que permaneció dormida por más tiempo siempre fuiste tú.

Eso hirió el orgullo que aún permanecía en la chica y con brusquedad hizo el además de quitar de encima de ella la mano de Draco, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa, tomó ambas muñecas de la manceba para posicionarlas quietas a los costados de ella.

—No tienes que quedarte así. Haré que despiertes con la misma intensidad con la que me hiciste obsesionarme por ti —ofreció casi con rudeza.

—No quiero nada de ti —contestó la fémina mirando hacia el piso.

Draco se reflexionó brevemente si es que acaso su intento por parecer indiferente podía resultar más patético.

—Esa mentira es ridícula.

—¡Qué sabes tú! —se atrevió a alzar la voz.

Sintió un dedo del joven cerrando sus labios y privándolos de decir media frase más. El que más se divertía era Draco, quien sentía que además de ver un lado descontrolado de ella que jamás había presenciado un alma en Hogwarts, tomaba esa jugarreta como una especie de venganza hacia ella por toda la pasional tortura que había encerrado dentro de sí.

—Sé esto, Granger.

Fue ahí cuando muy seguro de él mismo, el platinado orgullo de Slytherin tomó a Hermione de sus caderas alzándola de tal forma que sus piernas quedaban a los lados de su masculina y tonificada cintura. La muchacha era como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, completamente bajo su mirada y disposición. Desde ahí él sentía que podía adonde quisiese.

No hizo esperar a la fémina y la depositó rápida, pero sutilmente en una mesa cercana. ¿Qué cosas le haría sentir primero? Su mente debatía con ella misma fuertemente, pero su cuerpo la apresuraba con su urgencia. Sería lo que tuviese más deseos de hacer. En ese orden.

Hermione lo miró desde abajo y comprendió que a una lujuria de ese nivel no podría escapar ni aunque lo intentase, aunque invocara todos los hechizos necesarios.

—"Sabe demasiado" —pensó de su captor, resignada.

Se consoló en la idea de que no había necesidad de decirle a nadie que el racista sangre pura iniciaba sus estímulos en diversas zonas sensibles de la muchacha.

Con suma habilidad delineó los labios de Hermione con su lengua y se abrió paso hacia adentro logrando que ella abriera su boca con cierta resistencia, pero esa resistencia era tan débil que no había necesidad de tomarla en cuenta. De seguro luchaba contra ella misma. Draco ya había dejado de hacerlo. Era más, friccionaba su cuerpo contra el de la impura asegurándose de que cada momento no pudiera borrarlo de su memoria y de que su temperatura subiera de manera insospechada.

En medio del roce, Hermione captó cuando el platinado atrajo sus piernas hacia sí, provocando que sus pelvis se encontraran en un pronunciado contacto. Instantáneamente los labios de la Gryffindor se secaron, como si un extraño maleficio los hubiera drenado, por lo que tuvo que lamerlos para volverlos a humedecer. De esa forma se cumplía otro de los deseos del varón con mucho gusto; se encargaría de que cada uno de ellos se cumpliera.

La joven aún estaba preocupada de hidratar sus labios cuando notó que algo la tocaba por sobre su ropa interior bajo la falda; se sobresaltó al comprobar que se trataba de dos dedos de su amante que buscan en ella sus puntos más íntimos para llevarla a la cumbre del placer.

No se atrevió ni a mirarlo, pero olía que se estaba deleitando al ingresar a zonas cada vez más personales de ellas, cosa que era impensable hace sólo unos momentos atrás. No tuvo que esperar para que el varón moviera sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por esa zona tan sensible que ni siquiera había tenido la curiosidad por explorar y en ciertos instantes Draco presionaba hacia adentro, como si le informase con ese nada sutil gesto que pronto ni aquel minúsculo retazo de ropa impediría que la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Hermione captó la manera en que estaba reaccionando su intimidad se sintió vulnerable, ya que ni siquiera ella había tenido la iniciativa de tocarse alguna vez, por lo que quiso retirar la mano de quien la estimulaba tan desvergonzadamente, pero Draco tenía más fuerza que ella y no sólo físicamente hablando.

—D-Detente —pidió débilmente.

—¿Qué, tienes miedo? —pronunció el joven con un plan en la cabeza.

Después de esa frase, en vez de frenar su acción, lo aumentó. Ahora tres de sus dedos incitaban ese sector, con movimientos circulares cuya velocidad se alejaba cada vez más de disminuir, porque lo único que hacía era aumentar. Dicha acción arrancó tímidos gemidos por parte de la leona para el goce de quien la excitaba a ritmos insospechados.

El acertijo de por qué se mostraba temerosa a pesar de disfrutarlo era fácil de descubrir para el platinado. Se acercó al oído de la muchacha como un reptil silencioso y cazador y se lo hizo saber.

—Así que tienes miedo de sentir placer, ¿cierto Granger? —susurró ante el estremecimiento de la chica y los suspiros que se colaban por las orejas de él— Ya se me hacía que Weasley no tiene la hombría suficiente para tocarte. ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione no le contestó, pero Draco siempre conseguía lo que quería y para hacerlo continuó aún más íntimamente y la estudiosa alumna no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contestarle en medio de gemidos.

—É-Él... ¡él no me toca! —ahogó esa exclamación en el cuello del sangre pura.

A mismo tiempo en el que ella terminó aquella oración, Draco también soltó su primer suspiro de placer en aquel encuentro. Dentro de él sentía una gran satisfacción de saber que esta vez el pelirrojo no le quitaría la dicha de ser él el que disfrutara e hiciera disfrutar a la impura que ahora gimoteaba por él. Sí, por él.

—Vaya si es desconsiderado Weasley. Dejarte insatisfecha —dijo con ironía el muchacho, pero también con tono complacido— Se merecía golpear el piso.

Grave Error. Aquello retumbó en los oídos de Hermione como un campanario. Su mente la llevó automáticamente al momento en que Ron cayó por las escaleras.

Se merecía golpear el piso. Se merecía golpear el piso.

Aquello hizo que removiera a su amante de encima de ella de súbito y con una fuerza que ni ella siquiera sabía que tenía. Lo miró a su rostro taladrando en sus ojos sólo para averiguar lo obvio.

—Ron… fuiste tú.

Draco sabía el fatal movimiento que había hecho al escapar esas palabras de su boca en un impulso que no pudo contener. Negarlo no serviría de nada.

—¿Y qué si así fue? —preguntó neutral ante el desconcierto de la joven—Ello no cambia que hace unos momentos estabas gimiendo por mí.

Un peso enorme cayó en la conciencia de Hermione. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Ron había caído arrojado por Draco y ella había estado… Oh, Merlín.

—Lo cambia todo.

Con prisa arregló su aspecto poniendo su ropa en su lugar y su cabello ordenado, pero eso no modificaría el hecho de que había estado a punto de acostarse con Draco Malfoy y que efectivamente lo que habían alcanzado hacer lo había disfrutado. Era mucho para ella.

—No volverá a ocurrir —sentenció la leona.

Y Draco volvió a estar solo a mitad de la noche en la biblioteca. Pensar que había estado tan cerca lo ponía de un humor incontenible, por lo que tuvo que pegar un puñetazo a la mesa en la que había tendido a Hermione para no llegar a más. Nadie hubiera sospechado lo que había estado a sólo milímetros de ocurrir, pero así había sido. Aquello revolvía los pensamientos del platinado, quien no podría estar tranquilo por el resto del año; ya lo había asumido.

No tenía más remedio que irse de ahí para tener más tranquilidad. Sería aún más desagradable rememorar todo una y otra vez con los estantes de testigos. Así que se encaminó afuera, por mucho que le pesaran los pies.

Al dirigirse a su sala común, después de su fogoso episodio con Hermione, algo cambió en la manera de percibir su encuentro con Hermione. Draco se sentía imponente otra vez por haber llevado a las leona a esos extremos, sólo que esta vez no sentía ganas de exhibirlo como cada vez anterior en que había tenido una o varias razones para sentirse superior al resto. Esta vez quería guardarlo del mundo. Era algo que saborearía él y no compartiría esa dicha con nadie. Era toda de él y podía manejarlo a su antojo. Era cierto, ahora que sabía eso de ella, ahora que la había tenido tan cerca¿qué utilidades podía darle a eso?

Entró a la sala común de Slytherin con ese revoltijo de sabrosas preguntas y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, pues ni los sonámbulos ni los que padecían de insomnio se atrevían a merodear. Sin embargo, había demasiado silencio como para gustarle. No todo estaba en orden.

Como toda serpiente, sabía percibir el ambiente en su entorno al ingresar por completo a él, por lo que una situación así no era sorpresa para él. La enfrentaría con gusto para alimentar aún más su altivez.

—¿Hace cuánto estás despierta, Pansy?

Entonces en un rincón oscuro de la sala común se escucharon los pasos de una joven que no había conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche. No estaba ahí de casualidad.

—Estoy comenzando a dudar de que te quedes estudiando hasta estas horas. No lo hacías antes.

El orgullo de Slytherin se sentía demasiado renovado como para dejar que Pansy le amargara la velada. Intentaría terminar con esa "charla" lo más pronto posible.

—¿Eso es todo?

Su novia se acercó más, quedando a su altura. No se sentiría disminuida por él, aunque el compromiso de ambos la comprometiera más a ella que a Draco.

—No me eludas más. Si me he quedado despierta es para comprobar mis dudas. Sé que no te quedas estudiando, Draco.

—No fastidies —bufó él— Si quieres pasar de largo las noches y dudar hasta de mi sombra, hazlo. Mientras no estorbes me da igual.

Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a ella, cuidando de que ella supiera que no estaba en posición de exigirle nada.

—Deja de jugar a la novia preocupada, Pansy. Tú y yo sabemos que nuestro noviazgo no tiene nada que ver con los afectos. No lo olvides.

La expresión dolida de Parkinson le dio el pié necesario para dar media vuelta e ir a dormir a su cama de una vez por todas. Quedarse allí prolongaría esa escena que estaba haciendo en medio de la sala común y si se acrecentaba, ella sería capaz de despertar a la mitad de Slytherin.

No obstante, apenas él se giró, sintió cómo era retenido por el brazo por la misma Pansy. Se estaba poniendo realmente fastidiosa.

—Draco… ¿qué es eso?

Adonde la chica estaba apuntando era al cuello del platinado. Entonces se le vino a la mente el momento en que Hermione, presa del frenesí, lo había succionado y mordido de tal forma que sintió su fina piel irritada. Lo más probable era que ese desenfrenado encuentro hubiera dejado marca visible, una marca que ahora le recriminaba Pansy.

—Draco, ¿qué significa esto?

Insistía, pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar. Sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Significa que terminamos.

…

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
